The incorporation of water-soluble active ingredients into emulsion-type compositions has posed various stability challenges. This has been especially true when the desire was to incorporate larger amounts of said ingredients into compositions. Examples of lack of stability include discoloration of the formula and/or precipitation of the ingredients out of the composition. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a composition capable of stably carrying water-soluble active ingredients, which is also tactilely pleasing to consumers upon application.